Foxwood
|enemies = Chief, soldiers, Skippy, Dog Soldiers (formerly), Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Butch|likes = His friends, swimming, photography, dogs, helping others, working out, fixing cars|dislikes = Julianne's death, dogs (formerly), threats to Tad or his friends, embarrassing himself, injustice|powers = Animalistic Strength|weapons = Claws, teeth, fists|fate = Reconciles with Julianne and lives happily in Maine with his best friend}}'''Foxwood '''is the protagonist of the feature film, The Fox and the Pooch. and a major character in the cartoon series. He's the husband of Julianne and the father of Tad who is secretly best friends with a young Bloodhound named Wayne. Background Foxwood came from a poor background. His mother was murdered by a hunting dog when she was trying to save her baby. Luckily, Foxwood was taken to the Fox City orphanage where he was raised and educated by the kind caretaker. The orphanage was mostly filled with fennec foxes and they were all mean to Foxwood. He was teased, abused and often humiliated by the foxes' rude and cruel pranks. However, despite all of that cruel torture, he remained kind, sweet and humble with help from Gaspard. When Foxwood turned 18, he was old enough to leave the orphanage and live his life, optimistically. While trying to find a job, he met a young and beautiful vixen named Julianne, whom he instantly fell in love. His first impression with the young vixen led to him, embarrassing himself and angrily yelling at Julianne. With help from Gaspard, Foxwood was able to woo Julianne into asking her on a date. Five years later, they got married and they soon had a son named Tad. In the present day, Foxwood got a job as a photographer and continues to live happily with his family. However, with foxes and dogs have a seething hatred of each other, Foxwood swore to protect his family, so they won't end up like his deceased mother. Development Foxwood's design was inspired by Todd from Disney's 1981, ''the Fox and the Hound. ''Todd's design as an adult inspired the storywriter to create Foxwood while Todd's design as a child inspired the storywriter to create Tad. Personality Despite his scarring and depressing backstory, Foxwood is still a kind-hearted and caring fox. Even though, he had help from Gaspard, Foxwood chose to live optimistically and remain kind and gentle to those who don't treat him with any respect. Although, he is very friendly and polite, he's portrayed as a shy individual. Upon meeting Julianne for the first time, he was unsure of what to do or say to her until Gaspard helped him ask her on a date. His time with Julianne gave him the gift of courage. Being a husband and father, Foxwood became responsible and extremely protective of his family. He promised to remain loyal to his wife Julianne, even after her death. Foxwood enjoys spending time with his son and hopes he grows up to have a bright future. He promised to never keep any secrets from his wife but if he told her that he was best friends with a dog, she'll probably leave and take Tad with her, leaving Foxwood all alone. However, lying to his wife taught him, that even though it might his friend safe, he might be able to change his wife's perspective of dogs by telling Julianne, how dogs like Wayne are good. Foxwood may be calm but he has a temper. First, he gets mad at Julianne and yells at her when he embarrassed himself. Second, he angrily blames Wayne for the death of his wife, when he had nothing to do with it. In the Fox and the Pooch, Foxwood had a little trouble accepting dogs even after Wayne helped him escape Dog City. When his son, Tad was friends with a dog, Foxwood realized that if his son is friends with a dog, he knew that his distrust of dogs is doing more harm to his family than himself. By the end of the film, he fully accepted dogs and is shown to have a developed a brotherly bond with Wayne and enjoys living with him as his roommate and best friend. In the cartoon series, Foxwood along with Wayne deeply misses their wives and wish that they were still here to help them take care of their sons since they developed an adventurous and mischievous demeanor. In his first appearance in the cartoon series, he and Wayne believed that if they kept their sons in eternal isolation, they'll be safe. With evidence from Gaspard (who lived in isolation), Foxwood and Wayne chose to free their sons from isolation and let them live their lives. Physical appearance Foxwood is a slender red fox with trimmed whiskers. Appearances The Fox and the Pooch The movie begins with Foxwood happily walking back to his apartment and telling Julianne and Tad that he got the job. In order to celebrate his outstanding news, he took his family out to dinner at the Good Eats Restaurant. While they were eating, Tad told his parents, that his first day at school wasn't good because he didn't make any friends. Julianne and Foxwood told Tad to be patient because a true friend will come one day. On the way back to the apartment, Foxwood and Julianne were having a talk about remaining loyal and honest to each other, no matter what. The next day, Foxwood started his first at his photography company and was ordered to take pictures of some dogs in Dog City for a gossip magazine. On his photoshoot through Dog City in disguise, he saw several foxes being cruelly bullied by dogs. Luckily, he saw the Dog Detectives and Gaspard help the distressed foxes. By nighttime, Foxwood was done with his photoshoot and was planning to head back home. As Foxwood was walking back to the exit, the thread to his dog disguise began to unravel and was exposed. The gates for the Dog City exit/entrance closed and he was confronted the city's totalitarian dictator, Chief. Ignoring Foxwood's explanation for being Dog City, Chief and his soldiers locked the fox up in a jail cell and once he returns, he'll give Foxwood, a severe punishment, which might be death. In the jail cell, Foxwood tried to escape but failed. His last attempt failed and decided to give up and face his punishment. A young Bloodhound guard named Wayne came inside to make sure the cells were locked. While locking the jail cells, he saw Foxwood in his cell. Curious about why an innocent and young fox is in jail, he asked Foxwood, how he got arrested. Reluctant about talking to a dog, Foxwood disdainfully answered the dog's question. The two mammals talked and Wayne learned that Foxwood is a married man and a father of a six-year-old fox kit. Knowing that if Chief comes back and kills Foxwood, his wife Julianne will be a widow and Tad will live without a father for the rest of his life, Wayne unlocked the jail cell and helped Foxwood escape Dog City. As the mammals walked deeper into the woods to get away from the searchlight, Wayne invited Foxwood to hang out in Columbia tomorrow with help from Matthew. While Foxwood walked back to his apartment, he knew that if Julianne discovers that if he's best friends with a dog, she might leave Foxwood and take Tad with him. For the next week, Foxwood began to hang out with Wayne under Matthew's supervision (because of Chief's rule to execute a dog and fox who caught together as friends). Foxwood began to keep his friendship with a secret from his wife who became suspicious about her husband's mysterious along with his son, Tad. By the end of the month, the mayor of Dog City was hosting a masquerade party for all animals (including foxes). However, with Chief, his son, Skippy and his soldiers coming to the party, the foxes of Fox City decided to stay home, to avoid pain and death. Eager to go the masquerade party, Foxwood had Matthew, make him a disguise, so that Chief and his men won't know that's a real fox. Later that night, Foxwood, Wayne, and Matthew entered the masquerade and began to enjoy themselves. Matthew was going to keep a look-out for Chief and his men in case they would with well-armed weapons. Foxwood and Wayne sat at a bar and learned a little about their pasts. They realized that they were both abandoned by their single parent and was raised in torture and mental abuse. Foxwood knew that dogs like Wayne aren't that different at all. Meanwhile, Chief and his men entered the masquerade party and spotted Wayne sitting with a disguised Foxwood. He sat in the seat next to Foxwood and Wayne. Foxwood had to stay calm and not do anything fox-like because of Chief's advanced knowledge on foxes and their behavior. He knew that foxes completely loses it when they sniff or see any worms. Chief took a worm out of his pocket and was waving it around Foxwood's nose. He tried to resist the smell of the worm but he couldn't once he slurped it off Chief's paw. Discovering Foxwood as a fox, he planned to attack the fox and dog but Wayne shot Chief in the arm. Angered by the size of that wound, Chief called up his men and they began to attack Foxwood and Wayne. With help from Matthew, the fox and dog are able to escape the shoot-out and return safely back to their house. In the apartment, Julianne was helping Tad with his homework. While her back was turned, Foxwood grabbed a new fur pelt, some salve and headed into the bathroom without saying a word. The next day, when Foxwood woke up and came downstairs for breakfast, but all he saw was Julianne and today's paper. Tad was at her mother's house, so the foxes were alone. Julianne discovered that Foxwood has been hanging out with a dog and she knew it was her husband because she found the same mask, he wore at the masquerade and noticed the blood stain on his fur pelt that he wore yesterday. Angered and shocked by her husband's lies, she declared that her marriage to him, is officially over. She planned to move back with her mother along with Tad. While desperately trying to call his wife back, Foxwood sat on the floor and began to sob. The next day was foggy and when Julianne was leaving Fox City and entering Columbia, her car broke down and she was planning to fix the car, only to be stopped by Foxwood. He managed to reconcile with his wife and they planned to drive back to the apartment. Suddenly, out of nowhere, several guns cocked and they began shooting at the foxes. They lost the Dog Soldiers but Chief was behind Foxwood and was going to shoot him. Julianne heard the gun being silently cocked. She gave Tad to Foxwood and told him to run while giving a big kiss. Foxwood and Tad ran all the way to Columbia after a large gunshot echoed all the way to the Woodland Castle. Matthew came into the Columbian forest to make sure Foxwood and Tad were safe. The men began to look for Julianne, only to find her wedding ring, confirming that she's dead. Foxwood sadly looked at his wife's wedding ring and mourned over her death. After the funeral, Foxwood assumed that Wayne was responsible for his wife's murder, while Matthew knew that Wayne would never commit a crime like murder. One week later, Wayne came over to Foxwood's apartment to invite him over to his wife's house for dinner but the latter angrily accused Wayne of his wife's death. Wayne tried to tell Foxwood, that he had nothing to do with his wife's death, but still angry about his wife's death, that angrily berated Wayne for his assumed betrayal and saying that he's unfit to live in Dog City, be married, be father and have friends and a family. Shocked and deeply offended by that insult, Wayne left Foxwood's apartment without saying another word. Foxwood regretted what he said, that he ran into his room. Eager to help his father rekindle his friendship with Wayne, Tad ran over to the Woodland Castle to acquire help from Matthew. While he was over there, he overheard Matthew saying that Chief is responsible for Julianne's death along with Patricia's. Quickly, Tad ran back to his apartment to tell his father, the truth about Julianne's death. Upon hearing that evidence from Tad, Foxwood realized that Wayne was telling the truth. To make up for what he did, he gathered up all the foxes to help him rescue Wayne, defeat Chief and avenge Julianne. Chief's plan was to destroy Fox City and wipe out all of the foxes in order to build a new power-plant and sell it for a high profit. Just as Chief and his men were about to execute Wayne and the Wooten Gang, Foxwood, Tad and the other foxes stormed into the Fox Weapons Factory and attacked the dog soldiers. The final battle came to a pause when Skippy was crushed by a gigantic piece of metal that was unintentionally shot down by Matthew. Enraged by his son's death, Chief tried to kill Matthew by shooting him but Will jumped in front of Matthew and was shot down. Angered by his son's death, Wayne berated Chief for killing his wife, son, and planning to the same thing to Foxwood. Chief then revealed why he hates foxes so much and it's because his family was killed by foxes and he plans to become even them by killing every single fox in America. Chief was about slash Wayne with his sword but Foxwood jumped in front of Wayne and was wounded by the sword. The Dog Soldiers were so shocked by their boss' barbaric actions, that they turned against him. They gagged him and put him in their car trunk, where he was taken to jail for his crimes against Dog and Fox City. Both Foxwood and Will were fatally wounded and seeing that they're the last family members for Tad and Wayne, Matthew took them back to his lab, where he successfully healed them. Foxwood and Wayne reconciled and the wall between Dog and Fox City was finally broken, thus ending their eternal hatred towards each other. In the epilogue, Foxwood and Wayne were trying to find a job where they can stay home and be close to their sons. One day, the mammals met again and realize that they'll be able to provide nurture and care for their sons, if they work together. Matthew bought them a house and got them at Kenneth's Mechanic Shop, where they begin to work as partners, roommates and best friends for life. The Black Lion Taking place after the events of the film, Foxwood is living happily with family in a new house. However, Chief is out of jail and living next door to the fox and dog. Foxwood plans to protect his family from Chief. Also, Julianne has shown to have fully forgiven Foxwood and simply loves his friendship with Wayne. Category:Article of the week Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Spouses Category:TV Animation characters Category:Parents Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Forest animals Category:Protagonists Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Wooten characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Orphans Category:Mechanics Category:Businesspeople Category:Transformed characters Category:Singing characters Category:American characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Under Spells